One Last Story
by cheyenneb23
Summary: A new girl comes to Sacramento with her brother and starts high school. She has no friends or anything, she might not find friends, but will she find love as she meets a boy named Ian?
1. No one

Prologue

*beep beep beep* "uh, morning has come way to early…" I say groggily.

"CHEYENNE! Time for school!" my brother Chris yelled.

"YA, I KNOW!" I also yelled.

I got up and got dressed. This was my first day at my new school in Sacramento. I used to live in Tennessee with my parents but they got a divorce and it was really hard on me to live with my mom for a few months and then switch out and live with my dad. So I said, you know what, I'm going to just live with my brother. I look more like my dad; I have brown hair, blue/green eyes, and a really freakin pointy nose. Not like a straight pointy nose, but curved with a point on the end.

Anyway, after I got dressed and got myself as ready as I could make myself, we left and my brother dropped me off. And then I realized... I was alone. I had no friends. So, the awkward person I am, I just walked to my class… BUT, I apparently forgot to tie my shoes and of course, tripped and dropped all of my books. As I was tying my shoes before I picked my books up, a boy walked up to me. Brown hair, sort of "bowl" shaped I guess you could say, and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen on a human being.

"Hey, do you need help with your books?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be really helpful." I said

He picked up my books and I got my shoes tied pretty tight, they were almost cutting off the circulation in my feet.

"I'm Cheyenne, Cheyenne Berg. Thanks for helping." I said.

"I'm Ian, Ian Hecox. And, you're welcome." He said mocking me.

I reached out to take my books but he just moved back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Umm... I'm getting my books so I can get to class."

"No you're not; I'm carrying them for you. What class do you have?" he asked excitedly.

"Umm… I have… chemistry!"

"Me too, I'll walk you there."

"Thanks!" I said happily. Finally, someone I can talk to!

"So, I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?"

"Actually yes, I moved here from Tennessee to live with my brother because my parents got a divorce."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's ok. My dad was kind of abusive so…"

"Wow, I don't know what else to say besides sorry."

"Well, anyway. Here's our class." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Actually, this is our class." He said pointing toward the class across the hall.

"Oh, this map is so confusing. I'm glad I found you or I would've went into the wrong class."

"Yeah, that would've been embarrassing." He said smiling. Gah, he had the cutest smile ever!

We walked in and he introduced me to his best friend, Anthony. I sat by Ian and he helped me understand everything they we were learning. I think Anthony got a little jealous though because he would keep glancing at us and just staring. I felt really bad! So when we got to lunch, being the sincere person I am, I apologized.

"Anthony, I'm sorry for Ian paying more attention to me, and I'm not trying to say this rudely I swear. I don't want to steal your best friend from you!"

"It's ok, I think my jealousy takes over me sometimes, but I know your new and you don't have any friends so I'm glad you guys are talking." He said.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to be the cause of you guys not being friends!"

"I'm positive. Plus, I think Ian might have a crush on you!" he said chuckling.

Ian… has a crush on me? We just met today, but I think I might like him too… I should get to know him better though.


	2. That girl

As I was getting my books out of my locker, I saw Ian.

"HEY, IA-" but I was cut off as I saw him talking to a girl, grabbing her by the waist and getting super close to her face… I just wanted to run away, run to someone anyway…but who? I couldn't run to my brother because he doesn't understand, plus I'm at school. I definitely couldn't run to Anthony… he would just tell Ian what I said… and I haven't made any other friends here. So I ran to the place that any girl would run to when she was about to cry… the bathroom. I know, I know, ewww right? Well, I kind of had no other choice, I was definitely not going to cry in front of everyone AND Ian! So I sat in the bathroom and I cried through about two of my classes. I knew I would be in trouble but I didn't really care. Then, I heard Anthony and Ian come in the bathroom.

"Cheyenne? Are you in here? Come on Cheyenne, you've already missed two of your classes!" Anthony said.

"Yeah Cheyenne, come on!"

A few sobs accidentally broke from my lips. Crap!

"Hey dude, did you hear that?" asked Ian.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Cheyenne, is that you?" Ian said sincerely.

"No." I said.

"Cheyenne, what are you doing hiding out in there?" asked Anthony.

"Nothing…" I said trying to wipe away my tears.

"Cheyenne, are you okay? Are you crying?" Ian asked.

"Umm… no…"

They are definitely not the best at whispering. I could hear every word that they said!

"Dude, I think she's lying, what else would she be doing in a bathroom for two hours?" Anthony said.

"I wonder what she's crying about. I hope she's ok."

After I wiped away all the tears I could get, I walked out. Anthony and Ian both staring at me worryingly.

"Are you ok? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Ian said blurting out questions.

I couldn't just tell him how I felt so I just made up a lie.

"No, I've just had a long day…" I said trying to sound as depressed as I could. I didn't really have to try that hard though…

"Are you sure? I could take you to the office for you to call your brother or something?" asked Ian.

I kind of just stood there for a minute, thinking of what I should do. I didn't want to go to the office because I would probably get in trouble for skipping two classes and I don't want to have to go home early on the first day of school.

"Cheyenne? Are you okay?" asked Anthony.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Ok, well, I think you should go home and get some rest." Ian said caringly.

Right then and there, looking into his ocean blue eyes… I knew, I was in love with Ian Hecox.


	3. Some new friends!

As Ian was walking me down the hall-way, he started asking questions, of course, but I basically had no way of answering them. He asked me what happened but I just told him the same thing I said before, that I have had a long day and was tired. I could sense that he knew I was lying, he would look down at his feet a lot and he was playing with the zipper of his hoodie, which I knew he was in an awkward position so I decided to make it less awkward.

"Do you know any people who I would be able to be friends with?"

"What? Oh, yeah sorry. Ummm, I know Brianne, Kelsey, and Kali. They seem like they would fit your personality."

"Ok, thanks. Ian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Who was that girl in the hall way with you earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, you saw that? That's my ex. She keeps trying to get back with me."

"How come you were hugging on her and stuff?"

"Well, I was comforting her because her mom just died and her mom was a really sweet lady."

"Oh… I thought she was your girlfriend."

"Well, she WAS my girlfriend. I'm currently single at the moment. What about you? Did you ever find any guys over in Tennessee?"

"No, I've never had a boyfriend before and I don't even think a guy has even had a crush on me."

"I don't believe that."

"What?"

"I said I don't believe that, you are way too beautiful to not have any guy have a crush on you. I know we just met today but I feel like we've known each other for years. You're awesome, cool, funny, sweet, and everything someone would love about a person. Don't think you're not just because you haven't had a boyfriend yet, I'm sure you'll find someone in time, things WILL get better, I promise."

I started to tear up a little bit but I tried to suck it up because I, again, didn't want him to see me cry.

"Ian, I feel the exact same way about you, and thank you again for all that you've done for me today. It really means a lot."

"Your welcome, and don't cry, it'll be ok."

"I hope so." I said.

"I know it will, now do you still want to go home? I would like to spend the rest of the day with you… if that's ok I mean, your choice." He said as his face started to turn red.

"I don't think I want to go home just yet. And yeah, I would love to spend some more time with you Ian!" I said excitedly, because I really was.

I was glad that I found someone to talk to, and you know, him saying all these sweet things to me, made me love him even more, not just because he is one of the most beautiful people I've seen, but just him as a person. How he can find humor in almost anything, and how he's still a sensitive guy at heart.


	4. The Fair

**_So hey guys, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Cheyenne; yes the one from the story. I know, you're probably asking yourself, why did she write this story about her? Well, here's your answer: I'm horrible with picking names. When I have a baby (which will not be any time soon) I'll probably get my husband to name it. Ha anyway, I was inspired to write this because of my love for Smosh and Ian is my fav! Well, let's get back to the story shall we? *I do NOT own Smosh, Smosh is owned by Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox*_**

"So Cheyenne, this is Kelsey, Kali, and Brianne!" Ian said excitedly.

Guess he's glad I'm making some new friends, which I am to; hopefully we'll have a pretty good time. Ian decided we all meet up at the fair this week since it's in town. He said it was a good place where we could all get a long and have fun so we decided to split up into groups and go on each ride. He and Anthony went as one group and then the girls and I were another group. I guess he thought him and Anthony haven't been spending much time together. Anyway, we walked around looking at the exhibits and everything when Kelsey started freaking out.

"Oh my god, it's Patrick!" she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Patrick Stump! You don't know who Patrick Stump is?!"

"No, am I supposed to?"

"Uhh, yeah! He's like, the most beautiful and angelic human on the planet!"

"Well, why don't you talk to him?" I said.

"Because, you can't just go up and talk to someone like that!"

"Well, it looks like you don't have to, he's coming over here."

"Oh my god, stay calm Kelsey." She said, talking to herself.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" he said blushing.

"Really? Of course, I would love to!" she said.

"Great, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, call me ok?" she said handing him her number.

"Sure!"

He walked away with his friends and then Kelsey really started freaking out.

"Oh my god, is this a dream, did this really just happen?!"

"Yes it did, you're not dreaming." I said.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to tell Ian and Anthony, they've wanted us to get together for a while."

"Ha, let's go find them." I said.

We finally found Ian and Anthony after searching for like, a freaking hour.

"Hey Ian, Anthony! Come here, we gotta tell you something!" I yelled.

"Oh, hey. What's going on?" Ian asked.

"Guess what?!" Kelsey asked.

"Ummm, you threw up on one of the rides?"

"No silly, Patrick asked me out!" she said.

"Really?! That's great! I'm really happy for you!"

"Now it's time for Cheyenne and Brianne to find someone, Kali's dating Kellin so…"

"Ha, yeah." He said.

And when Ian said that, he looked pretty sad, and you know, I'm starting to think Ian really does like me, just maybe though.

_**Do you guys mind giving me a review of what you think? No? Ok, i'll go crawl in a corner and cry now... thanks.**_


	5. Walking home

_**Just wanted you guys to know that Brianne, Kali, Kelsey are all my real friends! Ha, anyway, leave a review please! Your definately not going to bother me!**_

"Hey Brianne, do you like someone?" I asked as we walked home from school. We were going pretty slow, maybe Brianne just wanted to talk to me, or she just naturally walks slow…

"Umm, yeah actually."

"Really?! Who?"

"His names Cody Longo." She said blushing.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting. What's he like?"

"Well, he sings a lot, and he's in the drama club. He's one of the cool kids I guess you could say."

"He sounds cool. Maybe you guys will get together sometime, maybe for homecoming or something?"

"Maybe… who are you gonna go to homecoming with? You have to like someone?!"

Great, now I have to admit my feelings for Ian right?

"What! I don't like anyone pshh!" I said trying to blow it off.

"Oh whatever! What about Anthony? Oooo better yet Ian! Oh gosh, I totally ship you guys! Hmm, a good ship name… Chian, no…. Ianne? Hmmm…"

"What! O my gosh, stop ok! I like Ian there!"

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

Sure you did….

"Ok, well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Ask him to homecoming or something!"

"What! No, a guy should ask a girl, not the other way around!"

And just when I said that, guess who showed up…. That's right Ian…

**_Remember, review! Plus I do NOT own Smosh or !_**


	6. What's wrong?

_**Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for a few days, my computer died and i was to lazy to plug it back up. Plus ive been talking to my boyfriend lately, heh surprised? me too, anyway, to the story!**_

Ian started walking towards us, but then he hesitated and started walking in the other direction.

"Hey Ian! Where are you going?" I asked.

"Yeah Ian!" Brianne called out even louder than me.

"Nowhere, just leave me alone." He said.

As I watched Ian run off, I could have sworn I saw a tear come down his face, and there's no way I'm going to just stand there and let him run off crying without knowing what's wrong.

"Ian! Ian, wait up! Stop please!" I yelled.

He wouldn't stop for anything! Hmm, I think I have an idea of how to get him to come back…

"Ahhh, help!" I yelled as I clenched my side.

"What?!" I heard Ian say as he turned and ran toward me.

"Please, someone…" I said.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong!? Are you okay?!"

"Ian, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, what made you run off crying?"

"Are you okay, you sound delirious?"

"Ian, I'm fine." I said sitting up.

"Were you acting like you were dying just to get my attention?!"

"Yes, now answer me."

"I can't tell you, it's stupid…. I'm stupid…" he said sounding depressed.

"What? Ian, you're not stupid, and whatever it is you can tell me."

"I really can't, Uhh, I think it's all the stress I've been under since me and Anthony started our own website."

Sure it was, it's just like the lie I made up on my first day here. But I decided to go with it because I knew he wasn't going to budge on his decision to not tell me.

"Okay Ian, I believe you." I said hugging him.

"Really? Thanks Cheyenne, now I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Who do you like?"

Really…. And for a second there I thought he was going to ask me to homecoming…

"Oh, no one really… well, there is one guy, you know him. I'm not going to tell you who though, I can't let you know right now anyway…"

"Oh, really? Well, I hope it works out for you guys…" he said looking sad.

Does Ian really like me? Every time I mention something about me getting a boyfriend or something he gets really depressed and stuff. I don't know, I can't tell him my feelings…. Not yet anyway.

**_Reviews? Favorite? Follow? No? oh... ok then..._**


	7. You love me?

It was just another school day when I overheard Ian's name in the hallway.

"Yeah, Ian's sick today. They said that he might have the flu or something."

"Really? I hope he gets better, schools no fun without him and Anthony making fools out of their selves."

I couldn't help but grin at that comment, but I was still worried about Ian so I decided that after school I would go to Ian's house and see how he was feeling.

Finally school ended, it was waaaaayy longer than usual. I guess that guy was right; it isn't fun without him and Anthony acting up. I arrived at Ian's house and knocked on the door. Ian's mom answered the door.

"Oh hey Cheyenne! Are you here to see Ian?"

"Yes! How is he feeling? I heard he had the flu."

"No, he just broke his nose yesterday and he had to go the hospital, he's up in his room but I'm just going to warn you that they had to give him some pretty strong medicine for them to put his nose back into place so he might say some crazy stuff!"

"Ha, ok! Thanks!"

I went up to Ian's room and as I got to his door I could hear him, he was calling out my name.

"Cheyenne! Cheyenne!"

I went into his room, knocking first of course.

"Ian, your decent right? I came here to see how you were doing."

"Cheyenne? Is that you!? I've missed you!" he said as he got up from his bed hugging me.

"Really? It's only been like, two days."

"So, whenever I don't see you I go crazy. You're always on my mind."

"What? Are you ok Ian, maybe it's this medicine getting to you?" I said blushing.

"I'm being for real. I didn't want to have to admit this but….. I love you Cheyenne, when I first laid my eyes on you I loved you. I guess it's love at first sight right?"

I really didn't know what to say; for one thing I was in shock because I couldn't believe he just said that so I kind of just stood there. What should I say? If I admit my feelings, will he even remember and is this just the medicine? I guess I should just admit it, if he doesn't remember, than I guess it'll be fine.

"Ian, I love you too. I love how you care for me, protect me, and get jealous at times, your laugh, your smile, and how you always seem to make the most boring things funny! You're the first person I've actually loved, you probably won't remember anything I'm telling you and that's ok, maybe it just means that it wasn't the right time to tell you this, but I hope you will remember."

"He walked over to me and he just hugged me, and we stood like that for a few minutes.

"Cheyenne?" Ian asked.

"Yes?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"Well, do you remember that time when I was in the bathroom crying at school?"

"Yeah, how can I forget? I was so worried about you."

"When you were asking all those questions like if I was okay or if someone hurt me, I knew you actually cared about me."

"Really? Ha, why were you crying anyway? I know you said it was because you said you were tired but you're not the best liar Cheyenne." He said grinning.

"Ha, I know, I'm horrible at it! Well, the real reason was because I thought I wasn't good enough for you because I saw you hugging on your e-girlfriend and I didn't think there was a place for me in your life."

"How could you think that? I'll always love you no matter what. Don't forget that."

"I really don't know why I thought that now. Thanks Ian, and I'll always love you too." I said.

Then he leaned down and kissed me, he actually kissed me! I really wish he wasn't going to forget this. But then his mom came bursting in the room.

"Hey, you guys want some cookies while their hot? Oh, ummm, sorry… uhhh..."

"Mom! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before coming into my room!"

"I said I was sorry! There are cookies down in the kitchen!" she said as she left.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's ok, your mom's cool."

"Want to get some cookies?"

"Ha, yeah, sure!" I said.

"Okay, lets go then." He said grabbing my hand, grasping it tightly.

Is this really happening? This could just be the medicine but I don't really care, I'm partially glad that he broke his nose because this was one of the best days ever!


	8. Does he remember?

_**Hey guys, sorry i have'nt posted in a while! Anyway, Happy Halloween and lets get to the story. The last chapter escalated quickly huh?**_

Todays the day that I would find out if Ian remembers what happened. It was Saturday when that happened and I haven't seen or heard from Ian since then. Maybe he forgot, well maybe I'll be able to tell him later.

I was walking down the hallway when I overheard Ian and Anthony talking. (I know, you guys are probably thinking I'm an eavesdropper right? Well, I just happened to walk by at the right moment.)

"Dude, I had the craziest but best dream ever the other night!" Ian said.

"What was it about?" asked Anthony.

"I was at my house and Cheyenne came over and I told her how I felt about her and she said she felt the same way! Plus we actually kissed!" Ian said.

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, it was the best. If only it really happened…"

"Well, you can make it happen. You just need to ask her to homecoming and then after that you can just get her drunk, take her to your house and-"

"Dude! I'm not that kind of person and I would never do that to any girl, especially not Cheyenne!"

"I'm just kidding! But I was serious on the homecoming part, I'm sure she doesn't have a date yet."

"Yeah, but she likes someone and I'm sure she's expecting him to ask her."

He can be so clueless can't he?

"So, that's why you need to make your move while you can!"

"Maybe your right, I'll see what I can do."

I walked to class after that. I didn't want to wait around until one of them left or I would have been caught. When I got into class Ian was sitting there with a grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked

"Oh nothing, just that our website is getting pretty popular."

"Oh, ok."

As class started, Ian passed a note to me.

'Hey'

'Hey what's up?'

'Not much, just sitting…. writing to you'

'Ha, I see that. So, who are you going to ask to homecoming?' I wrote back.

'That's exactly what I was going to ask you.'

'Oh, well, I don't know. I'm hoping that guy I like asks me. I went over to his house the other day and had a pretty good time.'

'Really? Well I'm glad that you and him are getting a long great.'

'We've been getting a long since the first day of school.'

'Who is it then? Who do you like?'

'You really want to know?'

'Of course!'

'It's you ok?'

'Me?! You like me?!'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I?'

'Well, I like you too, I have the minute I laid my eyes on you.'

'I know, you told me the other day.'

'Wait, you don't mean…. so it wasn't a dream?!'

'Ha, no it wasn't a dream. Everything that you remember happened, more or less.'

'So that means you and I kissed?!'

'Ha, yes we did! My first!'

'I can't believe this, I'm just speechless… it was perfect, like a dream… until my mom came bursting in the room.'

'Ha, well technically you're not talking but, yeah that's what happened! :3'

'Ha, yeah your right. So, do you want to go to be my girlfriend and go to homecoming with me?'

'I thought you'd never ask!'

Then the teacher spotted us…

"Well look what we have here, Ian and Cheyenne passing notes in class. Why don't we just read it out loud shall we?"

She read it out loud and all the kids laughed. I didn't care if the class knew; I didn't care if the whole world knew. Me and Ian were dating and I was happy. That's all that matters right?

**_Leave a review, maybe a follow? oh... ok then..._**


	9. Homecoming :)

_**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy and I had my computer taken away, this time I'll post 2 new chapters to make up for it.**_

Today was homecoming day. I had gotten my dress and shoes yesterday. The dress is pink with little flowers on it and the shoes are silver. After the football game, I went home to get ready. Ian is planning to pick me up so while I was curling my hair, he texted me.

'Hey, are you ready?'

'No, it's only 9:00, the dance doesn't start until 10:00!'

'Ha, I know, I just wanted to spend some extra time with you before we left.'

'Sorry, not done yet! Curling my hair and doing my make-up, and awww, I want to spend some time with you too! We haven't seen each other out of school in so long.'

'I know, how about we go out Sunday to that new restraint that opened down town, I hear it's really good!'

'Ha, I'd love that!'

'Great! Well I'll let you finish getting ready. Text me when you're done.'

'Ok, see you then!'

After finally getting ready, it was 9:40 so I texted Ian.

'Alright, ready!'

'Ok, on my way.'

After about 5 minutes, I heard his car pull into my driveway. Ian had just gotten a new car but I hadn't seen it before.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Wow, it's beautiful!"

It was a blue suburban, his dream car as he's told me.

"Not as beautiful as you!" he said.

"Oh stop it, you look pretty handsome yourself." I said blushing.

"Well thanks, so are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said nervously.

"Are you nervous?!" Ian asked laughing.

"You can tell that easily?"

"Of course! It's written all over your face!"

"Sorry! It's my first dance! I don't even know if I can dance anymore."

"Sure you can, I can teach you!"

"Oh please, I haven't danced since I was five, I'm hopeless.

"Well, we'll just have to see what you remember."

"It won't be that much I can tell you that!"

We got into his car and as we were driving to the school, he asked me something.

"Cheyenne?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean on a scale of 1-10, where would I be on it?"

"Ian, I love you with all my heart and I will always love you no matter what."

"Really? I feel the same way about you."

As Ian was staring into my eyes, I glanced over and saw a flash of light and then, it turned to dark.

_**Hmm, wondering what happened huh? Well, you'll just have to see in the next chapter. If i get 5 reviews by next week, then I'll post some more sooner than usual. :)**_


	10. What Happened?

_**Ok guys, I am soooooo sorry i've been gone so long. I got grounded for like, a month and i've had a few problems go on in my life. This time i'm really posting two chapters. Sorry about lying too hehe. **_

I woke up in a room and I was lying in a bed. I look over and see Ian next to me in a bed also, yet he's still unconscious. I see monitors and things and realize I'm in a hospital, how did I get here? Aren't I supposed to be at homecoming? A nurse walked in, she looked to be roughly in her 50's, her face was worn and there appeared to be a few wrinkles that have set into her face.

"I see your awake, how are you doing?" she asked. I tried sitting up and winced as pain spread over my body.

"Oh, dear be careful! You're still very sore from the wreck."

"Wreck?" I say confused.

"Yes, you and your friend here were in a car accident. Luckily you guys didn't get hurt as bad as the others."

"What happened to them?"

"We don't know all the specific details but we know two of them died on impact. The other is here in the hospital."

"Is he ok?"

"It's a woman, she's 22. We think the one who was driving their car was drunk. I don't know if any others were drunk though."

"Oh… I see."

"Yeah, well, your friend should be awake in the next hour or so. You also have a few visitors, would you like me to send them in?"

"Yeah thanks." I said smiling.

"Your welcome sweetie, and try not to move so much, your body's still sore."

"Alright, thanks again."

"Just doing my job sweetie." She said smiling as she left.

When the nurse left and my thoughts drifted off as I started to remember a few things. I remembered getting hit from the side and hitting my head on something.

"Hey Cheyenne! How are you feeling?" asked Anthony as him, Kali, Kelsey, Brianne, Cody, and Patrick walked into the room.

"We heard you got into a wreck and we all rushed down here." said Patrick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ian's still unconscious though. The nurse said he should be awake in an hour."

"That's good, so what exactly happened?" asked Anthony.

"Well, me and Ian were going to homecoming together so he picked me and up and-"

"Wait, you said you and Ian were going to homecoming together as in, a date?!" asked Brianne.

"Yup, we were going to surprise you guys but…"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you guys!" said Kali.

Everyone was congratulating me and asking questions.

"Have you guys gone on a date?!"

"Have you guys kissed?!"

"Has the relationship gone sexual yet?"

"Ok, can you guys stop with the questions and let me finish the story?!"

"Sorry, continue." Anthony said

"Anyway, we were driving and we got hit. I didn't even know we got into a wreck until the nurse came in and told me a while ago. She said that we were lucky compared to the other guys."

"What happened to them?" asked Kali.

"Two of them died and one of them is in the hospital now. They said that the driver was drunk."

"Wow, that's so sad." exclaimed Kelsey.

"I know. I hope she's ok. They said she's only 22."

"That's pretty young." said Anthony.

"Yeah, I hope Ian will wake up soon." I said glancing over at Ian, and just as I looked over there, Ian's eyes flicked open.

"Cheyenne…" Ian said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good, just a little sore that's all."

"Are you in pain?" Ian asked with a caring expression on his face.

"Not right now, it's only when I move."

"I'm so sorry Cheyenne, for what I've done."

"Ian, you haven't done anything!"

"Exactly, I couldn't protect you. I wasn't watching the road and I let us get into a wreck. I was too careless."

"Ian, it wasn't your fault! The other guy crashed into us! They were drunk!"

"I'm still partially to blame for this."

"No you're not! I'm fine, your fine, that's all that matters right now."

"I guess your right. I'm still sorry that you're in pain. If I could take it away, you know I would."

"I know Ian, thank you."

"No problem, now rest while I talk to these guys." Ian said looking over to Anthony and the rest of the group. He probably thought I forgot they were there, which I actually did for a minute."

"Ok, Ian, I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, I drifted off into a deep sleep, where all the pain and worry went away. I was glad, that Ian was by my side.

**_I just wanted to thank you guys for putting up with me and me not updating soon. Thank you :)_**


	11. Addy

_**See, I told you guys i'd have another chapter up!**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh, as much as i'd love to, i don't.**_

Today was the day we would leave the hospital. I decided to go visit the woman that was in the other car from our wreck. I wheeled myself to her room because yes, I was still in a wheelchair, hospital rules. Anyway, Ian was with me as well, he wanted to see her too. I knocked on the door and I heard a faint, "Come in." we opened the door and let ourselves in. We saw her lying in the bed, a cast on her leg, tubes in her arms and one of those mask things you use to help you breathe, you know, hospital stuff. She had bandages all over her body; I felt so bad for her, tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Cheyenne? Are you okay?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We made our way over to the side of her bed.

"Hey, you don't really know us but we were in the other car from the wreck."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my friend- he was drunk, and we tried to stop him but…"

"It's ok, were not here to interrogate you. Were fine." Ian said.

"Really? That's great." She said.

"So whats your name?" I ask.

"Addy, what about you guys?"

"I'm Cheyenne, and this is Ian." I said as Ian made a slight hand gesture.

"So can you tell us what you remember?" I asked.

"I'll try. Well we were at a party, just a regular old house party. There was too much alcohol there, I knew that, but I stayed anyways. My friends were the ones that brought me and they got drunk just like everyone else did. They told me to go and get some more beer and stuff but I couldn't have gotten the alcohol, I'm only 18. So they decided to get it their selves and they dragged me along with them. I tried not to go with them, I did, but they pulled me in the car with them; and the next thing I knew, we crashed into you guys."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. So what happened to you, I mean health wise?" Ian asked.

"Well, as you could probably already tell, I have a broken leg, 4 broken ribs, my left ankle is fractured, I had a big cut on my hip, and a few shards of glass were stuck in my head. So I won't be out of here for a while."

"Gah, I'm so sorry…" I say.

"It's partially my fault; I should've kept my eyes on the road." Ian said.

"Ian, it's my fault, I distracted you." I said.

"It's none of your fault, its Derek's…" Abby said.

"Who?" Me and Ian ask at the same time.

"My friend who was driving, it's his fault."

"Oh..." we both say.

"It's all his fault that I'm like this now, it's his entire fault that were even here!"

A nurse walked in and started checking her vitals...

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Alright. I guess it's time for us to leave." Ian said.

"Will I see you guys again?"

"You bet!" I said leaving.

I really did feel bad for this girl, it wasn't her fault that she ended up like this, so it's the least I can do since she was so lonely and her friends died. And it got me thinking, would anyone visit if my friends died? Of course not, what person randomly goes into someone's hospital room and starts a conversation with them? I guess me.

**_Reviews? Favorites? Follow maybe? no? ok... *sobs*_**


End file.
